fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individiual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: If you do not post your message in your own section, then I shall be obligated to give you a warning. It is too miniscule to be a bannable offense, but since it bugs the heck out of me, it's still a warning nonetheless. MINE! (By Ash) :P Hey deus. I dibs first section! :D [[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Zico It might be a bit much to make a set-in-stone rule though. But people claiming their characters can defeat dragons is bothersome. We know dragonslayers have the potential to fend off dragons, since in Mashima's world that's only thing that can possibly injure them. And lol @ the "haters gonna hate" picture on your profile. Also the picture on your talk page, is that a trap? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I noticed there was no link to the forums on the main page; fixed that. I'm gonna hazard guess and say you figure how to make a forum page. I think that's a fine idea, actually, nice idea for a site-wide rp. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Onto the new rule subject, I guess that's fine, go ahead and put that on the rules page. Lol, I think it was hilarious. No I wasn't surprised it was a trap, that's the weird part of it all. My trap senses were tingling so I figured I'd ask. So Karen's character design is based off a trap character then? Anywho, your trap love is alive and well it seems lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I see. No, I have school coursework to worry about unfortunately. So I won't be taking up anything new. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll make them in a bit. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Delete it, he had his 3 days. The Naruto fanon, a long while ago, once did something like that, people kept making god level characters here and there anyway, so I don't see the point. Thanks and I have no idea, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, lovely. Lol, first. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Inferno Yo, It's okay man/girl >=3 I know what ya mean, one hit K.O.ing Acnologia really fired me up too >=[ But Im glad your ok with my charcter. I tried to make him as strong as I could within reason because he is going to be a Very VERY old master :P I appreciate your apology man/girl :P 1NF3RNO 18:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait, So only one person in the world can have a certain god slayer magic? :S Gen Yo! We talked yesterday through comments on the Dragon Slayer page :P Anyways, I found out that the Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic has been taken before me :( So, can I use Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic instead? It would be the same as Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic, except with ruby xD Generalzer0 (talk) 20:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I appreciate it :) :P Generalzer0 (talk) 00:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Kurobina PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Does kirk impression* Question, what do you think of my non Slayer magic set of two I just made? The later makes it easier to the former. I am talking about my Gourmet Make Magic and Iron Stomach magic. Also if you can help on these articles it would be nice. :D I've never seen unique stomach magic before so. Kurobina 13:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Here I thought we'd be good friends, but... Did you ever join onemanga? If so I got some I need to say to you there just give me your account name. It's official I sent you an invite, and PM in Onemanga. The PM is a suggestion. Just to make your life easier. I could be wrong and you just don't have enough time to have done it yet, but trust me there are some great people on the site. RPers or not. Do have any suggestions for pages I should look at on this wiki or another wiki? Also are you going to try and carry some of your old stuff to my RP or make new stuff? Or both? Also keep in mind. What Spider Clock Work being and a Weaver god slayer would be like? Remember your the master of the clock work though I don't remember if the spider one was yours. The fact remains your just using Ultimo for info which ironic since Ultimo made from the same guy who made shaman king well one part of group who does ultimo. Kurobina is a Shaman king reference. I love considering any thing he did any manga. but his angels are more Modern/Sci Fi then Steam Punk. Expecially my Fanons ones. Lilith and Za...somerthing angel of death... Highest Thats great Persona congrats and thanks but i currently am fine i dont need help since you already put on those categories for my character so yeah thanks and if i need help ill make sure to call Aha Kitty Hideyoshi image is CUTE--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC)